Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have desirable characteristics of self-luminescence, high contrast, small thickness, wide view angle, fast response, flexibility, and wide applicable temperature range and simple fabrication, etc. Due to this reason, the OLED displays are considered as emerging technology of next generation flat displays.
A driving process for an OLED display generally includes a signal loading phase and a pixel luminescence phase. For the special timing requirement of the OLED display, it requires a constant-on type shift register in the pixel luminescence phase (luminescence control shift register) to control the pixel luminescence in a constant on state.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the above-mentioned background section is provided only for a better understanding of the background of the present disclosure and may therefore contain information that does not form prior art known to those skilled in the art.